Are Reality Becoming a Nightmare
by SouthKorea da-zee
Summary: A different more violent universe has decided to invade the neighboring world and capture the countries. Now the nations need to find a way to get their world back. includes 2P!Hetalia, rated T for some violence and Romano's mouth.


**Hey, I didn't have my laptop for a while so I couldn't write any of my fanfics, its screen was cracked. But obviously I got it back! I'm really happy about that and now I have this new story, I hope you like it!  
BTW 2P Romano is described the way I saw on a picture of him drawn by megane-no-buta from deviantart.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"_Is all in place?"_ a crackly voice came from the other end of a radio.

"Almost, you'll have to wait until the actual meeting to go out with the plan." A dark smile present on the mans face as he could hear struggling on the other end. His pink eyes glinted with joy that would seem innocent to any passerby but not so much up close.

"_Let us go, bastard! What the fuck are you-"_ the yelling on the other end of the radio was abruptly shut up.

"Tsk tsk, you should have more manners than this!" scolded the man beside the first person present.

"I thought you said you had those two under control." the smile faltered from the pink eyed man faltered.

"_Yes we do, he just managed to get the gag off. We'll definitely fix that so it won't happen again."_

"I should hope so. Now, do you have everything ready for when we carryout are plan?"

"_Everything here is in place, now all we need to do is lead the mice to are trap."_

"Good, the meeting is in an hour so make sure to be ready for then."

"_Very well."_

The pink eyed man turned off his radio and turned to meet his brothers yellow eyes. "We should get ready now. We need to look are part, now don't we?"

The other smiled as he said, "Yes, and it would be rude to be late."

"Alright! So since we're all here now I'll start the meeting and give you all my awesome idea's!" America boasted, standing from his seat at the large table.

Italy turned from where he sat to see Germany glancing at him worriedly. Italy wasn't really paying much attention to the meeting before him but he could hear the chaos already stopping.

"Ve... Germany, is something wrong?" Italy asked, his smile slightly faltered slightly but was quickly recovered before anybody could notice.

"Ja it's probably just my imagination..." Germany mumbled the last part but Italy still heard.

"Okay."

It seemed the room was just about at the highest point of the chaos, fingers pressed down on a button under the table and a steady wind started in the brightly lit room.

The smell of ash came with the wind becoming stronger and stronger, the countries in the room started to calm to confusion. Britain and France were at each others throats before but they noticed their surroundings and froze in place.

A black sphere started to grow in the middle of the room sucking in loose papers and pencils, the wind started to grow so it got harder and harder for the countries in the room to stay on their feet. It seemed Russia was annoyed with the sudden interruption and walked up to it to try to hit it with his pipe, that suddenly seemed to come out of no where, and got sucked in. The rest of the countries in the room looked shocked, Germany tried to open the door but it was locked from the other side it seemed.

"The doors locked and that thing is just getting bigger!" Germany yelled over the wind. The space left was starting to become a problem and the weaker of the countries were getting sucked into the black sphere in the middle of the room.

Italy stood close to his brother looking on as the countries panicked. This continued until the whole room was engulfed in darkness.

"Ugh..." Romano looked up through blurry eyes, his head throbbing.

"Oh! So your finally awake!"

Romano looked up to see something that shocked him quite a bit, himself. The difference was between them was evident though. This other self had lighter hair, a light suit with a dark shirt underneath with a dark colored tie, his skin lighter and his eyes a brighter golden then Romano's own amber eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Romano yelled and to his horror, when he tried to move he found himself tied up.

"I thought I told you to gag him!" yelled someone out of Romano's line of sight from where he sat but sounded suspiciously familiar.

"Yes but it seems so rude, not letting them talk at all," The man scoffed.

"Well do it now before the others come!"

Romano looked around where he could while the man that was almost identical to him fished a gag from his pocket. From what he could tell there was a fog over the room that seemed to have a red tinge, machines surrounded the place pushed up to the walls of the large room. Romano was in a cell with dirty stone walls and had limited sight of the room connected.

Romano's eyes scanned the cell he was in before finally noticing his brother who was already awake with eyes as big as saucers, he was already gagged and Romano could just hear muffled cries of surrender.

When the man that had spoken first unlocked the cell and started to try to put the gag on Romano, he put up the best fight he could with his hands tied behind his back and legs tied. He spat, yelled, cursed, fidgeted, but all the efforts seemed wasted when the gag was finally in place.

"Are the others going to take much longer? We don't have all day!" asked the voice from earlier.

"They said they would be here soon, and that was just a few minutes ago." The man that looked like Romano locked the door behind him.

"Yes but you would think they would get here faster, especially if we were talking about world domination!" The other sneered, he came slightly into Romano's view and he looked like a different version of Italy. He had darker hair a dark colored hat, a beige colored military jacket and a black shirt, the man was facing away so Romano couldn't see his eyes.

Romano's eyes widened, these people look exactly like him and Veniciano but acted completely different. The Italy look alike started pacing around impatiently, the Romano look alike giving the door sideways glances.

Romano caught sight of pink eyes glowing in anger that would never had come from his actual brother. Suddenly the doorknob clicked like someone was trying to open a locked door, less than a second later it burst forward as it was knocked off its hinges.

The pink eyed Italy didn't even bat an eye at the broken door but Romano could see his brother from the corner of his eye start bawling, Romano himself flinched from the sudden crash.

"What's the big idea with locking the door?" asked an irritated voice through the dust that was starting to settle.

"Well if those two idiots escaped somehow it would make it even easier for us to recapture them again." said the pink eyed man. The dust was now almost settled revealing both the Allies and the Axis. They all looked different, they looked pretty much the same but had different colors for skin, eyes and hair and different clothes.

America was straitening up bringing his nail covered bat to rest on his shoulder. He had red eyes instead of blue and dark brown hair instead of blonde.

"Didn't we capture them because they would be the easiest?" questioned the one that looked like England but with blue eyes and a pink swirl and had a tacky vest with a pink bow tie. Romano felt anger bubble up in his chest as he listened.

"There's always the possibility, even with these cowards."

"True, even the biggest idiots get luck sometimes." Romano was now getting red faced with anger and started yelling muffled swears at the group but it went ignored.

"Oh and Alfred," 'Alfred' looked up from where he was dusting debris off himself to look at the pink eyed Italian, "Your paying for the damages to that door."

"Whatever," Alfred sneered as he started cleaning himself off again, he either didn't notice the knife pointed his way or didn't care.

"We should get to the point of this meeting already!" spoke a man that looked almost exactly like Germany but with purple eyes and a scar on his cheek.

Romano was still trying to yell at them and the friction of the gag against his mouth was starting to hurt, he couldn't feel anything coming off anytime soon and gave up.

"Okay, first of all we will need to send Feliciano and Lovino to are counterparts world. We have them tell us when all the countries will be together in one place, then send a portal to send them back here." explained the purple eyed Germany. "Is that clear to everyone?"

Everybody nodded, they seemed to quiver with excitement.

"Good. now Arthur, open the portal." barked the German.

The one that looked like England, called Arthur, went to one of the machines and started it. Romano could feel a slight quiver in the ground when suddenly a gaping black hole appeared in the middle of the room causing both Italy brothers to jump in surprise.

Their copies seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance and stepped through it, disappearing. After a couple minutes there was a buzzing coming from a radio on a table. Ludwig walked up to it and started talking into it.

From the sounds of it, they found out what they needed. Romano squirmed around when he found his gag was loose and yelled, "Let us go! What the fuck are you-?" Romano was cut off when Arthur came in and tightened the gag. Romano heard Lovino scolding him from the other end but was soon distracted from the conversation outside the cell.

Arthur seemed to pull a tray of cupcakes from nowhere and was offering it to him, "If you can't keep your mouth shut, why don't you just eat one of these instead of yelling?"

"Arthur!" The blue eyed man looked away from Romano's glaring to look at Alfred, "You know very well that if something happens to him Lovino would be effected too!"

"I was only offering him a cupcake," Arthur reasoned smiling up at Alfred.

"Yeah, a poisoned cupcake!"

"What would it matter? Its not like I like Lovino."

"But that could endanger the whole plan, come on at least wait for them to get back. I wouldn't mind torturing them for a bit either but we can't right now."

Arthur agreed reluctantly and stepped away from Lovino who breathed out in relief. The two stepped out of the cell locking it behind them, they got back to the others in time to see the group had come to a conclusion on their plan and Ludwig started giving some orders to prepare for more people.

"Now, until they get everybody in one room Kiku, Alfred," The two looked back at Ludwig. "guard these two and make sure they don't get out."

"Whaaat? But there would be no way they are getting out, they are the weakest of the countries so I don't see a point-" Alfred was cut off by a gun touching his throat, the cold metal pressed against the slightly tanned skin.

"As was said before, even they can get lucky and escape." on that note the rest of the others left leaving Kiku and Alfred.

"Aw man, this sucks! We're stuck baby sitting these two while the rest are actually doing something."

"All they are doing is waiting, now stop testing my patience with your whining." Kiku spoke for the first time.

Romano had enough with just listening, he didn't want to stay here in this grimy cell forever. He started twisting around his wrists and fumbled around with the rope with his finger tips, the rope was tightly bound around his wrists making every movement a painful struggle.

Romano was so wrapped up in what he was doing he didn't notice the two on the other side of the bars began to notice his movements. Italy noticed where the two were looking and tried his best to warn his brother but the other ignored him. The rope had just started loosening slightly when he felt cold metal press against the skin of his neck raising his chin.

"Aren't trying to get out so soon, are we?" Alfred smirked.

The panicked Italian froze before shaking his head urgently, he stopped when he felt Kiku's sword put more pressure on his neck causing a slight sting and bringing up a drop of blood.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?" Romano pressed the back of his head against the wall behind him before giving a small shake of the head wishing the wall behind him would just swallow him up.

The sword disappeared from sight as Kiku put it away, Alfred just smirked wider and stepped out of the cell. "Now if you try again the punishment will definitely not be a little scratch like that."

Kiku locked the door behind him and stepped to stand near the door while keeping an eye on the two frightened Italians.

Romano waited until the two had started up an argument before cautiously twisting his hands to escape the ropes that bound them. Whenever either Kiku or Alfred glanced toward the cell he froze until they looked away.

The ropes didn't seem to budge after loosening a little when the rest of the strange people came back in the room. Romano cursed his luck when he had to stop the progress he had made.

"The meeting has started and all of the countries are present now, we should carry on now" spoke Ludwig. Kiku nodded and stepped toward one of the machines in the room and pressing a few buttons before a black sphere appeared and a hatch in the floor opened. Romano and Italy were pushed against the wall from the force of the strong wind coming out of the sphere.

From where Romano was sitting he could barely see what was coming out of it but recognized the surprised screams and shouts. The voices sounded like the other countries.

Even though he would deny any mention of it later Romano was scared out of his mind from what he was hearing. He squeezed his eyes shut against the cold wind that slapped across his face and just wished that it would all stop and he could just go home.

When the wind did stop he squinted his eyes open slightly to see Germany, Japan, America, England, France, China, Russia, and Spain thrown into the cell with them. It looked like the other countries had their hands bound too, it looked more sloppily done than his and Italy's so he figured the guys outside the cell had done it hastily before sending them in there.

_Well this is just great, from the sounds of it those guys have everyone now!_ Romano glared daggers around the room as the others regained their breath.

"Ow! You know you could have gotten _us_ here an easier way than that!" Romano recognized the voice as Feliciano.

"Hey, this is the easier way! Or at least quicker," Alfred snapped.

"Well it isn't exactly are opinion of a better way back." Lovino pointed out, some how sounding polite but intimidating at the same time.

Romano shifted over to get a better look at the argument, he was surprised to see Feliciano and Lovino dressed like him and his brother. They even had the same eye colour!

Romano struggled shaking his head and rubbing the gag against the wall til it fell around his neck.

"Hey, bastardo!" He yelled, gaining the attention of the others in the room, "What are you doing wearing my clothes!"

The man chuckled when he heard Romano's words, "Well we couldn't just waltz into the meeting room looking like we did before."

Lovino took contacts out of his eyes showing his yellow eyes, "Contacts are so uncomfortable, I hope I don't have to wear these again!"

"Well if all goes according to plan we won't have to," spoke Feliciano, removing his own contacts to show his pink eyes

"What plan?" Ludwig demanded.

Alfred smirked and stepped up to the bars before he spoke, "to take your world for are selves!"

"There's no way you will be able to do that, cause I'm the hero and I won't allow that to happen!" America yelled.

This only seemed to make Alfred's smirk grow, "Well I'm the villain."

At that moment Romano came to a conclusion on the situation, _we're screwed._

* * *

**There it is! I hope to update soon but there really isn't anything for sure 'cause I have to get a bunch of school stuff done and everything because its about a month until summer. I can't wait for next year, I have a lot of fun classes! (Mostly arts).**

**I hope you all liked the story, Please review!**


End file.
